gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Night Lands
To do We have lots to do as a new episode airs. Below is a list of aims to get us up to date with this episode. Please strike through any completed tasks. The aims for the moment are: #Update the lead to change the tense of the premiere date #Ensure the writer and director are listed #Ensure that the relevant writer and director articles have been updated #Check that the synopsis is correct #Update Template:Episodes to reflect the correct episodes #Write a recap #Check that the notes section is in place and includes an explanation of the title reference where possible #Compare the episode to the source material and note the relevant chapters in the notes section #Ensure the characters section is in place and note first appearances and deaths #Ensure all new characters have an article #Consider adding new characters to relevant family tree and navbox templates #Ensure all deceased characters articles are updated to reflect this #Ensure the cast section is in place and matches the credits of the episode #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all relevant cast articles are updated to reflect the cast members work in the current season and credit in this episode #Update Season 2 Cast with information from the episode. #Complete the cast notes section noting changes to the starring cast, credits order and significant uncredited appearances. #Consider updating Season 2 or Starring Cast where cast notes reflect major changes. #Ensure all relevant character articles are update to reflect the character's appearance in this episode. #Ensure all relevant character articles are updated with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information. #Work through the recap creating articles for Red Links #Ensure the appearances section is in place and notes the houses, creatures, items and locations that appear in the episode #Ensure the relevant house articles are updated with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Ensure all relevant location articles are updated with a summary of their appearance in the episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Add Memorable Quotes from the episode #Add screenshots of new characters to the image gallery #Consider whether plot developments warrant changing any of our navboxes (see Category:Template (Navigation)) #Add screenshots of key moments to illustrate the recap and ensure they are also present on the relevant related articles Chronological order Put episode events in chronological order, as opposed to the funky order in which it currently appears. :I've left a message on the above IP address talk page to say that the episode recap (The Night Lands recap) is in chronological order while the summary on this main article is reorganized for brevity and clarity.--Opark 77 06:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :- Message from above IP address.. :Got it. That makes sense to me. By the way, if you're the one editing these sites; thanks a ton! Really enjoy supplementing my Game of Thrones addiction by enhancing my understanding via this website ::Thank you. Nice to know the site is useful. I'm not alone though - there are lots of editors here! When writing on a talk page please could you sign your posts by typing four tildes (~ e.g. ~~~~) or using the signature button at the top of the edit window. It will then state your name and the time for the recipients like this: --Opark 77 06:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC)